Mickey and Friends
Donna in A Goofy Movie Story Donna was doing yardwork while her parents are out working. Rocket was playing chess with Baby Groot when they heard someone singing. Do ya need a break from modern livin'? Do ya long to shed your weary load? If your nerves are raw And your brain is fried Just grab a friend and take a ride Together upon the open road All in all, I'd rather have detention All in all, I'd rather eat a toad And the old man drives like such a klutz That I'm about to hurl my guts Directly upon the road There's nothin' can upset me 'Cause now we're on our way Our trusty map will guide us straight and true Ben and Lea, please don't forget me I will return someday Though I may be in traction when I do Howdy, boys Is this the way to Nashville? Watch it, Mac! Or you'll be gettin' towed I'm in no hurry to arrive 'Cause I'll be turnin' sixty-five The next time I see the open road Just a week of rest and relaxtion Yeah! Small Man: And the odd romantic episode Very odd! Mickey Mouse: It's Californ-eye-ay or bust Look out, you dirtbags Eat my dust From now on, I own the open road! Just me and little Maxie My pipsqueak pioneer Their car ventures forever westward ho Nuns and Goofy: Yeehaw! Could someone call a taxi And get me outta here To Beverly Hills 9-0-2-1-0 Chorus and Goofy: Every day another new adventure Every mile another new zip code And the cares we had are gone for good And I'd go with them if I could Goofy and Chorus: I've got no strings on me I'm feelin' fancy-free How wonderful to be On the open road! "Goofy" Donna said, "What are you doing in the human world?" "I'm on my way to the Supers convention." Goofy explained, "Though I made a wrong turn." "For Crootaken at loud," Rocket said, "Your in the human world and people can see you." The neighbors looked, the old black man came in with horror, but the old black woman smiled and walked in, "See what I mean" Rocket replied. "Aww come on, Rocky" Goofy replied, "Maybe you guys can help me get to the Supers conventions. Donna looked at it and realized something, the map was for Toontown, not Earth. "Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic!" she shouted as she opened a portal to Toontown. "Gwarsh" Goofy said, "What are you doing?" "Getting you to the Supers convention." Donna smiled. Chapter 2: Lester's Possum Park Ben, Lea, Rocket, and Baby Groot came along to keep Donna safe. Goofy was reading the map to the Supers Convention when he was about to hit a gas truck. Ben quickly used the first to keep them from being burned up, "Are you sure reading the map while driving is a good idea?" "Sure I'm sure" Goofy smiled. "But you're going to turn us into french fries" Lea cautiously replied. "Speaking of french fries" Goofy replied, "You're going to love the ones at Lester's Possum Park." "Lester's Possum Park," Donna asked. "This was your childhood amusement park." "Righty-O Donny" smiled Rocket. "I just hope they don't insult us Raccoons" replied Rocket. Inside Lester's Possum Park, the announcer shouted, "Only five minutes until showtime!" "Showtime" Donna smiled as she barged off. "Whenever she hears those words," Lea said, "She couldn't help but participate." They sat down up front to see the show. "Howdy Folks" shouted the animatronic opossum, "Who's your favorite opossum" "Lester" everyone shouted. "Let me introduce you to the rest of my kin" shouted Lester, "Buford, Beulia, and Mordecai" "Hey Lester," Mordecai said, "Ready for yodeling" "Righty-O Mordecai" Lester answered. Now gather 'round my possum pals, join the jamboree Come hoot and howl and holler from the heart Every chicken, pig, and goat will help by yelpin' out a yodel here at Lester's Possum Park Lester's Possum Park Visit Beula's Farm of Fiddles, pet our varmints, taste our vittles Lulu's lizard gizzard pie's a work of art Then do a doe-see-doe and dance like there's a possum In your pants Down at Lesters Possum Park Well, don't ya wanna be a-hangin' from a tree We're mighty glad to see ya and the parking's always free Here at Lesters Po-po-po-possum park! After the show, Lea decided to get them some snacks. Ben hung out by the direction stand, "Howdy buddy" said the Lester mascot, "Who's your favorite opossum?" "Leave me alone" answered Ben. "This man looks so sad" Ben replied, "A BIG HUG will cheer you up." Rocket took pictures of Ben being humiliated by the mascot. Lea knew it was wrong to embarrass people, so she said to the opossum mascot, "You will release my husband," "I will release my husband" the mascot replied as he freed Ben. By the photo studio, Goofy was getting his picture taken, "Say Sassyfrass" shouted the photographer "Sassyfrass" smiled Goofy as the picture flashed. The tree got loose, releasing the opossums, which got into Ben's pants. Donna thought he was dancing, so they did a little square dancing. Afterward, Donna sensed the opossums in his pants and told them to leave. Goofy told everyone to gather around, because he was going to do his dance routine, "The Perfect Cast" based on a 13 generation technique. Donna was completely fascinated by the whole thing and decided to do it while they play Stayin Alive. Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man, no time to talk Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around Since I was born And now it's alright, it's okay And you may look the other way We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Chapter 3: Nobody Else But You Rocket got really annoyed by Donna's antics. He left Lester's Possum Park in rage. Baby Groot and Animal followed him. "I Am Groot(What's wrong Rocket, are you okay?)" Groot asked "No, I'm not okay you crootaken weed," Rocket asked, "It's just Kiddo is always being strange!" "I can relate" Ben replied as he sat down, "I'm happy I didn't raise her from infancy, I wouldn't get enough sleep. Raising her as a kid is okay, but as a teenager, it's different. "I know right" Rocket replied, "I mean, all the dancing, breaking out in song and dance." Donna heard them talking, believing that her family thinks she's weird. She started to feel a little upset because of it. Ben sensed his daughter's sadness nearby. He rushed up to comfort her, but she turned away, "Do you think I'm CRAZY?" she asked in tears. "Donna" Ben said, "When I hit puberty, I thought that continuing the tradition of being on the Dark Side would do great until you and Mom came a few years later." There are times you drive them, shall we say, bananas And your mind is missin', no offense, a screw Still, whatever mess I land in Who is always understandin'? Nobody else but you Oh, your moodiness is now and then bewilderin' And your values may be, so to speak, askew Who deserves a hero's trophy as we face each "catastro-phee"? Nobody else but you Nobody else buy you It's just our luck We're stuck together Nobody else but you Is crazy enough to believe we'll come through So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo But when life becomes distressin' Who will I be S.O.S'in? If you're havin' trouble guessing, here's a clue Though he seems intoxicated He's just highly animated And he's nobody else but Nobody else but you We've turned into a true-blue duo Hard times we've had a few Like we're thrown in the drink Like we're tossed out of town Both: But when I start to sink, hey, I'd rather go down With nobody else but Y-O-U! Lea and Animal came up, they saw that Ben and Donna were calming things down a bit "Ferilae" Ben smiled as he kissed his wife, "I'm sorry that I reacted at the Possum Park." "That's okay, Dear" Lea replied, "You were just trying to protect girl" Goofy remembered the same trip that he and Max did a long time ago, where he got annoyed by his antics, but after a little roadside trouble, they saw Eye to Eye. "Let's get back on track" smiled Lea. They looked at the map and saw that the Super's Convention is only 5 miles away, "That was easy" smiled Donna as they hopped into the car and drove right into the car. Chapter 4: Eye to Eye 5 miles later, they were at the supers convention, "We made it to the Supers Convention" shouted Donna. "And you're in your Super Goof Costume" Rocket asked "Righty O" Goofy answered, "Always have your superhero costume before you go off saving the day." "And you changed while driving because," Rocket asked. "In Toontown" Goofy smiled, "They change costumes in a snap" "Like this" Donna smiled as she came out dressed as Wonder Woman. "Exactly, Donna" smiled Goofy, "Now if you excuse me, Super Goof to the rescue!" They got inside to see numerous superheroes and cosplay people around. "That's a lot of superheroes." Ben smiled. "Not just supers" smiled Lea, "They'd even had the Space Wars people." They observed the Dark Laser counterparts and ben sort of got offended, "It looks like their insulting my grandpa" whispered Ben. Ladies and gentlemen, now performing now in Hall H, POWERLINE. "Powerline?" Donna asked, "That's Max's favorite singer." Inside Hall H, they saw Powerline perform routines based on his comic book counterpart. I got myself a notion And one I know that you'll understand To set the world in motion by reaching out for each other's hand Maybe we'll discover What we shoulda known all along One way or another, together's where we both belong If we listen to each other's heart We'll find we're never too far apart And maybe love is a reason why For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye If a wall should come between us Too high to climb, too hard to break through I know that love'll lead us And find a way to bring me to you So don't be in a hurry Think before you count us out You don't have to worry I won't ever let you drown (Nothing's gonna stop us now) Goofy and Donna came up and did The Perfect Cast, but Ben and Lea were okay with it. Rocket was okay with it too, since it is a Supers Convention. If we listen to each other's heart We'll find we're never too far apart And maybe love is a reason why For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye (Yes, we are seein' it eye to eye) Seein' it eye to (Love is why we're seein' it) I think we're seein' it eye to eye Everyone cheered. In the audience, Goofy saw his sone, Max. "Hey MAXIE!" shouted Goofy, "This is Donna Solo, the Galactic Boogie Woogie Girl!" "Max," said a friend of his, "You know that girl?" "Donna Solo" Max smiled, "We go way back to Karaoke Night at the House of Mouse" After the show, Max congratulate his father and Donna for doing The Perfect Cast at the Supers Convention with Powerline. Donna saw that her family was okay with her the way she is, even though she can be really GOOFY sometimes. Chapter 5: After Today The Next Day, Donna was leaving for school when she saw her neighbor playing the guitar, "Hey there, Ruby" smiled Donna. "Hey, their child" Ruby smiled. "Yesterday" Donna replied, "You saw me with that talking dog that looked like Goofy, right" "You betcha honey" Ruby answered, "And I know that was the REAL Goofy." Donna and Baby Groot became shocked because she knew about the Toons being real, "Things get really weird around Rosewood." Ruby smiled as she left to make some banana bread. "I Am Groot(Is there another song in A Goofy Movie?)" Baby Groot asked. "Your right Groot" Donna answered, "There is one more song. They'd even made a live-action." Donna started to tap her feet and head off to school. They've been laughin' since I can remember But they're not gonna laugh anymore No more "Donna the Creep" No more "Weirdo of the Week" like before No more algebra tests 'til September No more lookin' at weirdos like him No more havin' to cheat No more mystery meat No more gym No more gym No more gym No more gym Gonna move to the mall Gonna live in the pool Gonna talk to Mikey and not feel like a fool 'Cause after today, I'm gonna be cruisin' After today, she'll be mine After today, my brains'll be snoozing If I don't faint, I'll be fine I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics Then down with the textbooks And up with the comics Just think of all the time I've been losin' Finding the right thing to say But things'll be going my way after today He looked right through me And who could blame her? I need a new me Plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof She arrived at the school, where she made most of the school break out in school. And after today, I'm gonna be cruisin' No more pep rallies to cut, blech! After today, our brains'll be snoozing I'm gonna sit on my butt I've got less than an hour And when this is ended I'll either be famous Or I'll be suspended! Just think of all the time I've been losin' Waiting until I could say Gonna be on my own Kiss the parents goodbye Gonna party from now 'til the end of July Things'll be going my way After today I wish that this was the day After today She saw that she got most of Berry High into her action. "Maybe I should get to class in time," Donna thought to herself. The end. Category:Episodes where an experiment is found‏‎